Betrayal
by BensidyCitySVU
Summary: When Sergeant Benson is called into the hospital on a very special case, what will she do when it's her daughter, Carly, who was attacked? Will she be able to convince the young teen to put her attacker away in prison or will Carly be in more danger than any of the squad could imagine? During this case, there is a big plot twist that no one could ever imagine. I DONT OWN SVU.
1. Chapter 1

"Babe, I'll be right back, alright?" Gabe smiled and kissed Carly before

getting up and walking out of the door.

Carly smiled happily and looked over at the clock on her wall. 2:30 am.

She ran a hand through her hair and looked towards her roommate's

empty bed.

"When are you getting back, Laura?" Carly mumbled and turned on the

tv. She flipped through the channels.

Suddenly there was yelling outside of her door and she stood up

confused. Who was in the hallway at this time of night? Looking into the

mirror to fix her brown curls, she walked over to the door and opened it

slowly.

Travis turned around and stared at her with his dark green eyes. He

smiled and swayed, taking a swig of the bottle in his hand. Evelyn

frowned slightly, wrapping her robe around herself.

"Travis, what are you doing?" She frowned, her icy blue eyes looking at

him in concern.

"Hey best friend!" Travis smiled wide, swaying threatening to the side, "I

didn't know you lived here!"

"Travis, you've been in my room before."

"Right! I stopped coming once your idiot boyfriend took control of you!"

Travis chugged the bottle, swaying even more, "Damn! This Captain

Morgan is so good!"

Before Carly could react, Travis smashed the bottle against the wall. She

cringed, already hearing the doorknobs turning. The rooms next to her

had to wonder what was going on.

"Come on, Travis," she grabbed his arm, pulling him into her room, "You

can't get a second strike for alcohol."

As soon as he stumbled in, Carly shut the door behind her and locked it.

She turned to her intoxicated best friend and shook her head.

"You can't keep getting wasted, Travis," she frowned, walking over to her fridge, "I know it's Friday night but you got drunk two days ago. We are

going to drink water until you sober up, alright?"

Carly bent over, looking into her fridge. Beer bottles surrounded the

shelves and she frowned, moving them around. Grabbing a bottle, she

shut the door. Before she could stand up, she felt a hand on her butt. She

turned around and stared at Travis.

"What are you doing, Travis."

"You're so damn beautiful, Carls," he slurred, leaning towards her. She

shuddered and pushed him away, staring at him.

"Travis, we talked about this," Carly sighed, "We are best friends. We

can't ruin that. Besides, I have a boyfriend."

"Oh yes, him," Travis shook his head, reaching into his pocket, "That

asshole took you away from me."Suddenly, the intoxicated teen pulled out a pocket knife from his pocket, staring at her.

"T-Travis," Carly's eyes grew wide, staring at the knife in her best

friend's hand, "Put the knife down. We can talk about this."

"No sweetheart, I don't think I will," he walked over to her, pulling her

against him, "I want to see what Gabe finds so fucking attractive of you."

Before she could react, Travis leaned down and pressed his lips against

hers. She squirmed, feeling the knife against her back. He pulled at her

tank top, kissing her aggressively.

"Get on the bed," Travis growled in her ear, pressing his hard package

against her bare thigh, "Now."

She shook, walking over to her bed slowly. This wasn't happening. He

was her best friend. No way he would attack her like this.

He pushed her down on her bed, climbing on top of her. He kissing her

roughly, his hands traveling down to her pajama shorts.

"Travis, stop!" She begged, the tears falling down her face, "I promise I'll

give you a chance."

His strong grip pinned her down, ripping her pants off in the process. She

cried, the tears stinging her eyes. He grinned, kissing her roughly again.

She could feel the breeze on her exposed legs as she struggled against

his strong grip.

"TRAVIS! Stop! Please!" She screamed, his hand clamping over her

mouth. She shook, her body tensing. He entered her. She shuddered, staring at the wall. Each shove caused her pain and she could feel where she would have bruises. Her mind wandered away from her current situation and she started thinking about her mom.

Sergeant Benson. That's what her mom had been promoted to the

summer before Carly left for college. She felt special knowing she was

the only child of the Sergeant of Special Victims Unit. She had been able

to stay in the squad room and hang out with her mother's squad.

Rape. That's what her mother would call this. She would have made sure Travis was put away in jail for the rest of his life. But Carly didn't want

that. He was her best friend. He wouldn't have done this if he was sober.

They had been friends for over seven years.

Suddenly, she felt a sting on her cheek as Travis smacked her across the face. She cried out, tears falling down her face. Another hit to the face.

A shot rang out and Carly screamed, her ears screeching from the shot.

Travis slumped on top of her; she could feel blood pouring onto her.

"Baby?" Gabe yelled, running over to her. Tears fell down her face as she could feel Gabe pull the unconscious Travis off of her. He threw the

unmoving body to the floor, turning his attention back to her.

"I'm sorry, babe!" She cried, shaking. He softly helped her sit up, moving her mangled hair from her eyes.

"The police are on their way with an ambulance," he whispered softly,

caressing her back lightly, "Let's get you dressed."

She nodded slowly, her mind going blank. She could feel Gabe as he

slowly pulled her clothes back on her. She stared at Travis's unmoving

body, unable to comprehend what just happened.

Dozens of officers suddenly swarmed the room, talking all at once. EMTs

ran over to her, helping her off of the bed and onto a stretcher. She stared

at nothing, the voices sounding distant.

"Be careful with her!" Gabe yelled, his voice sounding mumbled.

"Son, who shot the suspect?"

"I did," Gabe scoffed, "I only shot him in the shoulder. He passed out

drunk."

"Can you come with us to the station to answer questions?"

Carly felt the stretcher being wheeled out of the tiny dorm room. She

could hear dozens of voices in the hall, everyone staring at her. She kept

staring, her mind blank.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia paced the cream colored hospital floor, her mind flooded with thoughts. Nick, Amanda, Fin, and the newest detective to the squad, Carisi, sat in the chairs watching her.

"Where the hell are the doctors?" Olivia demanded, looking around at the rushing hospital staff. She shook her head, running a hand through her short, brown hair. When Nick had gotten the call about the rape vic in Bellevue, Olivia had a sinking feeling that it wasn't going to turn out good. They had been writing up their reports on a case they had just closed the day prior.

"Mrs. Benson?" A doctor in a white coat walked into the waiting room, looking around.

"How is she? How is Carly?" Olivia frowned slightly, the thought of her own daughter having to take a rape kit sent shivers down her back.

"She's stable. Hardly talks to anyone. I think she's more shell shocked than anything," the young doctor shook his head, looking into the woman's tired brown eyes, "She completed the rape kit and we sent it to our labs for testing. We should know soon. You can go see her if you would like."

Olivia nodded, taking a deep breath and turning to her worried squad. Fin stood up automatically, having known Carly as soon as she was born. Nick and Amanda met her when they joined the squad when she was 14.

"It's going to be okay, Liv," Fin frowned as they walked quickly towards the hospital room Carly was in, "She's stubborn like you. She will get through this."

"Ever since Lewis I thought nothing could get worse than that," Olivia shook her head, looking over at Fin, "I never imagined my own daughter would get raped at NYU."

The two entered the hospital room, Carly staring at them. Fin smiled as Olivia and he walked towards the bed. Olivia looked at her daughter in the small bed, unable to form words.

Carly's once icy blue eyes were cold and lifeless. She took shaky breathes and stared at them in pain. Her body looked fragile… almost breakable. Olivia shook her head and patted Carly's leg.

"How are you doing, sweetheart?"

Nothing. Carly kept staring off at nothing in particular, not even looking at them anymore. Olivia looked over at Fin and frowned slightly.

"Hey, Carly," Fin greeted warmly, "I haven't seen you in like a year. How have you been?"

Nothing.

Olivia frowned as a nurse came in to check Carly's vitals. Olivia watched the elderly nurse intently. As soon as the nurse was done, Olivia ushered her to the two detectives, worry lines forming on her face.

"How can I help you Sergeant Benson?" the elderly nurse smiled kindly.

"Who did this to my daughter?" Olivia nodded towards her unmoving teenager. The nurse looked over at the bed before shaking her head and turning back to Olivia.

"His name is Travis McClune. He was shot in the shoulder and the bullet had to be removed."

"Who shot him?" Fin looked at the nurse curiously.

"His name is Gabe Hensle. The mayor's son."

"Sonofabitch," Olivia murmured, shaking her head, "Alright, you said that Travis is in recovery from surgery?" the nurse nodded. Olivia turned to Fin and frowned, "Go and put handcuffs on Travis and his bed. He's under arrest."

"NO!" Carly suddenly sat up in bed, staring at them, "Don't arrest him. I don't want to press charges."

"The hell you mean you don't want to press charges?" Olivia looked at her daughter confused, "Of course you do. He violently raped and assaulted you."

"No," the young teen insisted, "I don't want to press charges. He's my best friend, mom."

"I don't give a shit if he was the king of France, he's being arrested."

"NO."

"Charlotte Rose Benson this isn't a matter to be discussed," Olivia frowned at the teen, "You don't get a choice in this."

"Actually she does," Olivia turned to see a young man walk up to the group, looking at Carly, "She's 19. She is legally allowed to make her own decisions. If she doesn't want to press charges than she doesn't want to press charges."

"Who the hell are you?" Fin looked at the man, concerned.

"I'm the lawyer of Travis, and right now there's no case against him considering the victim is not pressing charges. Who you should be arresting is Gabe Hensle. According to reports, he fired a weapon that was not under his name."

"Shit," Fin turned to Olivia, "This case is all over the place."

"Carly," Olivia turned and stared at the young girl, "Are you SURE you don't want to press charges? I know he's your best friend, but best friends wouldn't rape other best friends."

"Mother," Carly glared at her, "I know what I'm doing."

"Hon," Fin patted Carly's leg, "We understand where you are coming from. But before you make a decision this big, just remember that half of your face is swollen from the hitting Travis did to you."

"Ms. Benson?" a nurse came in reading off of a chart. Olivia and Carly both looked at the nurse in wonder.

"I'm sorry," the nurse smiled apologetically at Olivia, "I meant the younger Ms. Benson," she turned to Carly, "The results from your rape kit are back. I could say them now or do you want everyone to leave?"

Carly stared at her mom and frowned, "I want them all gone."

Olivia sighed, running a hand through her hair before walking out of the room. Fin and the lawyer followed behind until they were out of ear shot.

"Here is the warrant for the arrest of Gabe Hensle," the lawyer handed a paper to Olivia, "And Sergeant if I were you, I'd stay out of this case as much as you can. You can help your squad but you have bias considering it deals with your daughter."

"I know the drill," Olivia glared at the man before returning back to the waiting room where the rest of the squad waited. They all stood up as soon as she entered the room.

"How is she?" Nick asked, frowning slightly.

"She won't press charges," Olivia shook her head, "The kid who raped her is her supposed 'best friend'. She refuses to go any further."

"Damn, Sergeant," Carisi shook his head, "And there's no changing her mind about it? She's in the hospital because of her best friend."

"She's as stubborn as Liv," Fin frowned, "So as for right now we are dropping the case."

"Not really dropping it," Olivia continued, "We are going to figure out how to put that sonofabitch in jail where he belongs. As for right now, Nick, Fin, and Carisi have to go to Gabe Hensle's house and arrest him for illegal possession of a weapon."

"Wait, Hensle?" Amanda looked at Olivia concerned, "You mean the mayor's son? Liv, that's going to be a shit show with the media."

"Yeah, we have no choice," Olivia shook her head, "Technically I have to stay as far away from the case as I can. Right now, let's go back to the precinct while the guys go and arrest Gabe."

The squad simultaneously agreed, grabbing their things. Nick looked at Olivia and frowned slightly. She looked tired…almost… empty. He took her by the arm and pulled her off to the side.

"Liv, are you going to tell Brian? I mean… his daughter is in the hospital because of a rape. I think he would want to know."

"Why? So he can get the same response as we did from her? Besides, we haven't spoken in months, let alone he had contact with Carly at all. No, I'm not bothering him at his work with IAB."

Nick nodded as they started to walk out towards the exit. Olivia opened the door to dozens of reporters and cameras surrounding her. She frowned, pushing past the media as the squad followed her.

"Sergeant! Sergeant! Any word on your daughter?"

"Is she pressing charges?"

"Are you going to pull strings to make sure he's put away for good?"

"Sergeant Benson has no comment," Nick yelled, putting a hand on Olivia's back and guiding her to the car, "Leave her alone."

"This is going to be a crazy case," Fin murmured, shaking his head before getting into the car.

*one hour later*

Nick knocked on the brown door as Fin and Carisi stood behind him. They didn't know what they were expecting when they arrest the mayor's son, all they knew is it wasn't going to turn out good. Nick looked at Fin concerned before the door creaked open.

"Can I help you?" the mayor's wife, Tiffany, peered out at the three men.

"M'am, I'm Detective Amaro," Nick flashed his badge, "And this is Detective Carisi and Detective Tutuola. We have an arrest warrant for Gabe Hensle."

"On what charge?" the young woman looked at them shocked, "My Gabe wouldn't do anything."

"Illegal possession of a weapon," Fin answered calmly, "May we come in?"

"Y-yes," Tiffany opened the door, ushering them in, "I think he's upstairs studying for his midterms. He's finally home from college. Oh dear, I hope this isn't too serious."

Nick and Fin walked up the stairs while Carisi stayed with the wife. Nick and Fin walked quietly through the dim hallway, looking into each room. Loud music poured out through a door at the end of the hall and Fin nodded to Nick. They rushed towards the room, opening the door quickly.

"Gabe Hensle," Nick called out, "We have a warrant."

The two detectives walked into the room, looking around. They walked towards the bed where Gabe was fast asleep, a girl slept in his arms. Gabe didn't have a shirt on.

"Get the hell up," Fin pushed Gabe, causing the two teens to wake up startled. Gabe stood up, frowning at the two detectives.

"Tell me what the fuck this is."

"We have a warrant for your arrest," Nick pulled his arms behind his back, slapping the cuffs on his wrists, "Gabe Hensle, you are under arrest for illegal possession of a weapon. You have the right to remain silent. If you give up that right, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"

"I can afford an attorney you asshole!" Gabe yelled, "My fricking dad is the mayor of New York! This is a mistake!"

"I thought you were dating Carly?" Fin questioned, looking at the startled girl still in the teen's bed, "I guess a player will be a player."

"That was my gun!" the young girl yelled, "He shot that rapist with my gun!"

"Alright, then you're coming with us too," Fin ushered the girl out of bed and pushed her towards the hallway, "You know, answer a few questions."

The group walked down the stairs, Nick and Gabe leading. Carisi and Tiffany came into view, each looking concerned at the group. Nick pulled the teen towards the front door.

"The mayor is at work," Carisi informed the two, "He's not going to like when he hears about this."

Nick opened the door to dozens of reporters surrounding the stairs. Pushing the two teens past the reporters, Nick, Fin, and Carisi walked behind the two. Once they got towards the car, Nick put the two teens in the back along with Carisi as Fin and Nick took the front seats.

"All I got to say about this," Nick shook his head as Fin started the car, "This case is going to be a big media thing. I mean, the Sergeant of SVU has a daughter who is dating the son of the mayor who possessed an illegal weapon to shoot a rapist. It isn't going to turn out pretty."

"For Carly's sake, I sure hope it turns out okay," Fin shook his head before heading back to the precinct.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this is short! I hope you enjoy! :)**

"So, Gabe is in interview room number two," Olivia looked at Amanda, "And Carly's roommate, Laura, is in interview room three?"

"Yeah," Amanda nodded, "Fin is interviewing Gabe and Nick is interviewing Laura."

"Okay. And Barbra said that he was going to come by because this is a high profile case," Olivia looked at the window of interview room two, "I just want to know what the hell happened to C-"

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING LIV." A voice yelled behind them. Olivia and Amanda turned around to see Brian storming into the squad room.

"I'll handle this," Olivia murmured to Amanda as she walked out to meet the angry man, "Brian, you know better not to come into my squad room yelling at the top of your lungs."

"Yeah, well you know better than to not tell me our own daughter is in the hospital because she was raped!" Brian glared at her, "I mean, I had to find out from the news. The news! God, Liv, I know we broke up but I didn't think you'd be so heartless as to k-."

"Brian Cassidy," Olivia lowered her voice as the police officers started looking at the scene unfolding, "We can finish this in my office."

Brian shook his head and followed the brunette into the small office. Once she shut the door, she turned to Brian and sighed.

"I didn't tell you because she didn't tell me what happened," Olivia ran a hand through her hair and stared at Brian, "She said she didn't want to press charges because the guy who raped her was her 'best friend'. I didn't know what to do."

"So you didn't even tell her own father about this?" Brian folded his arms across his chest.

"No, not particularly," Olivia frowned slightly, "Not since you stopped talking to us five months ago. Brian, you haven't been around. I doubt that Carly would have given you any different response than what she gave me."

"She isn't pressing charges?" Brian frowned slightly, running a hand through his brown hair, "No one even tried to change her mind about this?"

"We tried, Bri," Olivia sighed, "Right now all we have is the guy who shot the guy who raped her."

"Yeah I saw," Brian looked at her, "Liv, what were you thinking about arresting the mayor's son? You know this isn't going to turn out right."

"He illegally possessed a weapon AND ontop of that not even feeling an ounce of remorse his girlfriend was in the hospital he was sleeping with her roommate, Laura. I don't know about this guy."

"Wait, boyfriend?"

"Yes. He's getting interrogated by Fin right now. If you want to watch the interrogation," Olivia looked down, "If you aren't busy."

"No," Brian shook his head, walking towards the door, "Not busy at all."

The two walked in silence towards the interview rooms. It had been months since Olivia and Brian had broken up and it seemed awkward to have him around now. She remembered how they broke up and how she felt being alone with a baby. He tried to stay around to help the baby have a father but it didn't work out with IAB. Soon, he just stopped showing up.

Brian and Olivia stopped in front of the window and stared at Gabe. Amanda watched the interrogation with Laura as Barbra stood next to Olivia, his arms folded.

"Liv, I don't think this is a good idea," Barbra looked over at the Sergeant, "I mean he did illegally possess a weapon but if your daughter isn't pressing charges against Travis, we have no case here. Once the press and the mayor get to this, all hell will break lose."

"But he still had a weapon on him which he used to shoot someone," Olivia looked at him, "And plus not only should Gabe go down for illegal possession but Laura should too. She told our detectives the gun was hers but we ran a background check it's not even hers. It's her dad's."

"We are talking about the mayor's son though," Brian looked at the two, "As soon as bail is set, it could be paid off. Hell, once the jury hears it's the mayor's son, this is just a wasted case. No, you have to convince Carly to press charges against the guy who raped her."

The group grew quiet as they listened to the interrogation of Gabe. Fin burrowed his brow as he watched the young teen answer each question.

"So, I thought you were dating Carly Benson? What was her roommate doing in your bed at the time she was in the hospital?"

"We were studying," the young teen rolled his eyes, "I got upset about Carly and she comforted me. We weren't fucking."

"And she also gave you a gun? How did you know you would need one?"

"I didn't," Gabe ran a hand through his hair and sighed deeply, "Laura and I were studying and then we went back to Carly's room because I forgot my book and we heard her screaming and I had to bust down the door and Laura had a gun in her purse."

"Studying?" Fin smirked, "You study a lot?"

"I guess?" the teen shrugged.

"Really? Because we checked your background and your grades have been barely passing. If you study so much, why are your grades so bad?"

"That's why I've been studying," Gabe folded his arms, "So I could get a better job than being a dumb detective."

"I could really smack the smirk out of you," Fin frowned. Suddenly the door opened and the mayor walked in, glaring at Fin.

"You had no right to interrogate my son without his attorney present!" the mayor yelled, grabbing the son and yanking him in a standing up position, "Especially arresting him in my own house. You're lucky we don't sue the NYPD. We are leaving now."

"He's still under arrest!" Fin stood up.

"Not anymore," the mayor guided the teen towards the door, "Neither is Laura. Her father came in and said he was switching the gun's papers over to Laura. That means the gun's owner was in the room when the gun went off. And you can't say for certain if it was my son who shot the gun. So, no case."

Olivia, Brian, Amanda, Nick, and Barbra stood in the hall, watching as the mayor, Gabe, Laura, and her dad left the building. Olivia shook her head, walking towards her office and shutting the door behind her. She sat in the cushioned chair, putting her head in her hands. The door opened quietly and shut.

"Liv?" it was Brian. Olivia shook her head and sighed deeply, staring at nothing.

"I didn't think anything worse could happen after Lewis," she replied, barely above a whisper, "And now? My own daughter?" her voice cracked slightly and she sighed again to keep from the tears falling.

"Come here," Brian walked over to her and pulled her up into a hug. She frowned slightly as the tears fell down her face, "Liv, it's going to be alright. We are going to work through this. Carly is a strong girl. She will get through this."

He rubbed her back softly as the tears fell. She buried her head into the crook of his neck, smelling the familiar cologne. She wasn't going to lie, she missed him. All of the fun that they had together and how they understood each other. When Olivia had gone through the situation with Lewis, things changed. She changed. That's why she was scared about Carly. She didn't want her daughter to go through the same things she went through.

Brian sighed softly, hugging her tighter. She often wondered if he missed her or even thought of her after the breakup.

"Liv, in a week I will take Carly out, okay?" Brian whispered in her ear, "I will take her out and ask her about the rape and tell her that we both love her so much no matter how old she gets. I will even tell her about your therapist."

"I'd like that," Olivia pulled away, walking towards her desk. She sat in the chair and looked at Brian, "I want her to be semi okay."

"Are you okay, Olivia?" Brian rubbed the back of his neck and looked at her uncomfortably, "I mean after what happened to you?"

"I'm fine," Olivia distracted herself with some paperwork on her desk, "This isn't about me, it's about our daughter. If you don't mind, I have work to do."

Brian looked at her one last time before sighing deeply and walking out of the room. Olivia wouldn't understand how he still had feelings for her and wished it was back to normal. She had changed to all work.

The thing is, he missed her every single day.


End file.
